


Adulting

by Lara Winner (rah10381)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Naughty Kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rah10381/pseuds/Lara%20Winner
Summary: Marinette is celebrating her engagement to the man of her dreams… that is, until a certain naughty kitty shows up to remind her that there is more to her than being the purr-fect trophy wife. (Warnings: smutt, smutt and more smutt, fluff and language)





	Adulting

**Adulting**

**By:** Lara Winner

DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Engagement of the Year!_ **

_Supermodel and heir to Gabriel Fashion Industries, Adrien Agreste (25) has officially announced his engagement to Marinette Dupain-Cheng (24) the up and coming clothing designer that has taken the fashion world by storm. The couple, both of whom have stated in previous interviews that they have been friends since high school, began dating last October after Mlle. Dupain-Cheng took up a partnership with Gabriel Fashion Industries to launch her very first clothing line._

_Agreste, long known for his playboy ways in the dating scene, broke the hearts of many young women when the pair confirmed their relationship to the press. Now, after a whirlwind, seven month courtship they plan on tying the knot on their one year anniversary._

_Sources close to the couple describe their relationship as “blissfully happy” and say they couldn’t be more perfect for each other._

_But not everyone believes this torrid romance is going to last. Several insiders worry that the young couple is moving too fast and with good reason. Just last September Mlle. Dupain-Cheng ended her seven year relationship with the beloved superhero of Paris, Chat Noir. Rumors circulated at the time that an affair with M. Agreste was what had come between the pair, but that report was never confirmed._

_For now M. Agreste and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng are gushing about their nuptials as any happy couple would. And when asked where the venue will be held, both parties agreed a private wedding with close friends and family is all that they have planned so far._

* * *

 

 

Marinette studied her reflection in the vanity mirror with a critical eye. Her appearance had to be flawless; there was no room for error when representing the Agreste family. She was part of the brand now. It was becoming second nature to adapt to the part.

She had limited the color palette of her make-up to neutral tones in order to achieve an unspoiled look. As always her hair was perfectly coifed, tonight in a delicate twist that left loose tendrils curling about her throat and shoulders. It was a classic style, one she couldn’t go wrong with and even her perfectionist father-in-law-to-be would not complain.

Marinette’s dress, however, was another matter.

Stalking away from the vanity with a dramatic groan, she entered the excessively large walk in closet and eyed the two nearly identical garment bags warily. One had been sent up to her guest bedroom at the Agreste mansion earlier that afternoon with a note from Gabriel Agreste himself commanding her to wear a piece from his newest collection. The other was a dress of her own design, one she had worked hard on for weeks just to have it ready for tonight.

Gabriel’s dress was lovely; she had to give credit where it was due. The gunmetal grey silk shimmered almost like starlight but the neckline plunged daringly low between her breasts and there was no back to the dress at all. It was sleek and form fitted and while it would give her the illusion of height it would also accentuate every slim curve of her body. While it was beautiful, it was not her personal style.

Marinette’s design was a bit more sedate, a breezy, jade green A-line number that almost perfectly matched the color of Adrien’s eyes. It had a vintage feel but the shoulder straps were studded with rhinestones and more of the sparkly gems formed a whimsical pattern along the skirt. It was flirty but chic and something that reflected those elements of her personality.

However, tonight was as much about career politics as it was about her engagement and she had a feeling that snubbing Gabriel’s design would not go unnoticed by their colleagues.

“Which one will you wear?” Tikki asked as she hovered in the air by Marinette’s shoulder.

“As long as Gabriel is sponsoring my designs he is pretty much my boss which means I don’t really have a choice.” She sighed sadly, “But I was so excited to wear my new dress for Adrien.”

Marinette hadn’t even let Adrien see the design, or anything about it actually, because she wanted it to be a surprise. He’d only just arrived in Paris this morning after a week in Spain where he had negotiated textile purchases for the company and now he was flying out again after their party for a three day photo shoot in Venice. It was never easy when their busy schedules kept them apart and she wanted to wow him tonight since having alone time in Gabriel’s home was virtually non-existent.  

Swallowing down her disappointment, Marinette carefully donned the grey gown and promised herself that she would wear her dress for Adrien soon.

Next she slipped on her heels, wincing at the instant discomfort because she was a flats kind of girl at heart; but here she was again, necessity dictating she appear the worldly vixen when in reality she was still plain old Marinette.

Kind of like her double life as Ladybug, under the mask she was still just herself.

“You look lovely, Marinette. Have fun tonight!” The little kwami cried.

Scooping Tikki out of the air, Marinette gave her a quick kiss on her head between her antennae. “Thanks Tik. See you later.”

A glance at the grandfather clock told her the party was underway. Schooling her features into the serene mask that Adrien had helped her perfect, she left the guestroom and made her way through the second floor corridors to her fiancee’s room intent on making their grand entrance together.

She knocked on Adrien’s door and waited for an answer. When she heard nothing, she knocked again. Huffing an impatient sigh, Marinette opened the door and entered the darkened bedroom.

“Adrien?” she called out, shutting the door quietly behind her. “The guests are arriving. We need to- Eep!”

Marinette squeaked as arms wrapped around her from behind, strong, lithely muscular arms clad in black, familiar arms that she shouldn’t allow herself to relax into. But she did, breathing out the rush of startled adrenaline in a sharp hiss, “Chat!”  

The stupid cat had the nerve to chuckle softly as he brushed his lips against her ear. “You don’t sound happy to see me.”

Marinette’s eyes flicked over to the open window, the only source of light in the otherwise dark room. This was not how tonight was supposed to go. She was supposed to retrieve her fiancé, not find her ex-lover in said fiancé’s bedroom. She wasn’t sure what game Chat Noir was playing but right now he needed to leave.

Twisting around in his arms she leveled him with her fiercest glare. “What the hell? _You_ shouldn’t be here!”

Glowing green eyes peered down at her from the deep shadows of his face, their brightness amplified by his dark mask. His mouth curved in a wicked grin as he slowly ran his gaze down her body and back up again. The heat in his stare set her skin tingling, chill bumps rising along her exposed flesh.

“Lookin’ good, Princess,” he breathed softly.

The endearment tugged at Marinette’s heart and she took a step back, trying to fight the magnetism that always pulled her in. It had been so long since he’d called her that, since he looked at her like that.

And here in Adrien’s bedroom he shouldn’t.

“You need to go,” she reiterated, but with less force than she would have liked.

“No, I _needed_ to see you,” he replied, his grin slipping a notch as his head cocked slightly to the side in a very feline manner.

As Chat took another step closer Marinette took another step back, step for step until she could go no further with Adrien’s white couch blocking her retreat. Chat’s eyes were hot and measuring, the space between them practically crackling with growing tension. And then he was there, his hands braced on either side of her hips as he leaned down to rub his nose against hers.

“What are you up to?” she whispered, barely able to breathe.

They were so close now his lips nearly brushed hers as he answered, “Thinking things that make me a very bad kitty.”

Oh…

_Oh shit._

Wide eyed, she stammered, “W-w-we can’t d-do this, I’m-

“Getting married to a poser, I know…” Chat sighed dramatically, “but he’s not here right now and I am.” He nuzzled her nose again, this time his lips lingering at the corner of her mouth. “Tell me you don’t want this. Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t miss it.”

He already knew her answer. Of course he did.

“You’re such an ass,” she muttered.

His teeth gently scraped her bottom lip. “But you love me anyway.”

She fought the urge to rub her legs together and instead drew in a ragged breath, wondering if he could hear the furious pounding of her heart. With his powers he probably could. On the tail end of that thought was another.

“You are supposed to be with Ladybug!”

“True, but I want you any way I can have you,” he growled, his cat-like eyes burning.

They shouldn’t do this. They really shouldn’t do this in Adrien’s room. But fuck if she had the will power to push him away.

“Chat…”

“You’re trembling,” he breathed, his expression hot enough to melt gold. “Tell me to stop, Princess, and I will.”

Marinette knew he would, he loved her. And she knew this was a bad idea but she loved him too. And she missed him, so damn much. So instead of answering with words, she hooked her finger in the gold bell at his collar and pressed her lips firmly to his.

It was all the encouragement her kitty needed. He slanted his mouth over hers, stealing her very breath as he coaxed her lips open to tease her tongue with his own. His hands settled on her hips but then restlessly slid up her bare back, then down again, the claws of his suit making her shiver as they scratched lightly over her skin.

Marinette’s body ignited, a delicious heat sweeping through her blood. With a mind of their own her hands moved up to fist in his unkempt hair making it even more of a hot mess. Raking her nails along his scalp, she smiled triumphantly into his kiss as a sound very much like a purr rumbled in his throat. Chat pulled back just enough to catch her bottom lip with his teeth and tugged, his tongue slipping back along hers when she gasped against is mouth.

The man could kiss, that was the honest truth and Marinette whimpered when Chat pulled away to drag in a ragged breath before trailing kisses across her jaw and down the delicate curve of her neck. Mouthing her skin, nipping lightly in places, he reached that spot just below her ear that had always been her weakness. Biting gently, he soothed the sting with a swipe of his tongue as she sucked in a sharp breath, shifting her hips restlessly.

She didn’t even realize Chat had bunched up the silk dress nearly around her waist until he lifted her onto the back of the sofa; her legs spreading wide, the overheated skin of her thighs a jolting contrast to the cooler leather of his body suit. With a smacking kiss he pulled away from her neck and pressed the length of his torso to hers, the added leverage of the sofa back compensating for their height difference as he fitted the warmest part of her to the rigid bulge in his suit. Grinding himself against her, his purr tuned into a rasping growl since the friction wasn’t nearly enough.

They had plenty of past experience to know that nothing more than rubbing and teasing was going to happen while he was in his miraculous armor.

Marinette’s dress was already wrinkled beyond help, but she couldn’t focus on that when Chat tugged the loosely draping top completely off her shoulders, baring her flushed breasts and conveniently trapping her arms at her sides lest she chance ripping the expensive silk. He leaned back just enough to admire his handiwork. “I do love it when I manage to get you right where I want you, rare as those occasions maybe.” His heavy lidded eyes sparkled mischievously.

“Best enjoy it now, pussy cat,” she replied warningly, her voice husky with want as she arched a delicate brow defiantly, “because Ladybug isn’t going to play nice next time you see her.”

“Oh I know. In fact, I’m counting on it,” Chat grinned cheekily before lowering his head to give her a sweet peck on her lips.

Marinette grunted in protest when he pulled away, not letting her deepen the kiss. Instead, cradling her neck in one hand to support her as he leaned her back to expose her throat, his mouth wandered down seeking a new destination. Passing over her collarbone he sucked gently, careful not to leave any marks that her dress would not be able to hide, then licked a trail to her sternum following the valley her breasts crated thanks to the position of her arms.

When his mouth closed over her nipple, hot and sucking, her hips bucked as the tingling sensation set off an answering throb between her legs. She gasped and mewed, nails digging into her own thighs from the need to touch her partner. But he was giving no quarter as his mouth switched to her other nipple, teeth scraping and pulling as she shivered.

Chat’s lips continued their decent over the flat plane of her stomach, nipping and mouthing, pausing only to flick his tongue at her bellybutton knowing the spot always elicited her to giggle. He pushed the gathered silk of her dress out of the way and resumed his ministrations until he was crouched down on the balls of his feet, both hands repositioned to her waist as he tugged her bottom forward to the very edge of her seat. She was forced to brace her feet on his thighs, mindful of the spiked heels she still wore, as he returned to sampling her creamy skin, this time just above her knee.

“Chat…” she moaned softly, a whine creeping in at the end from sheer anticipation.

“Patience Princess,” he chuckled, his voice muffled. She squirmed as he scraped his teeth another inch higher. And then another. And then another until his nose pressed against the damp scrap of pale pink silk that covered Chat’s happy place.

While Mariette had never been incredibly loud in their bedroom escapades, she was expressive; and Chat had confessed long ago that her reactions were his favorite his part of making love to her. He was as selfless a lover as he was a hero and getting to watch every expression, hear her every gasp and moan until she couldn’t hold out any longer and fell apart, was what really got him going. But Marinette was no different. She enjoyed pleasing him in the same ways for the same reasons and it was killing her that the goddamn dress was preventing her from touching him. And judging by the purely evil smirk gracing his perfect mouth, he knew it too.

Her breath caught as he placed a quick peck to the lace, but then it stuttered out in a strangled groan when he caught the delicate material between his teeth and pulled until the flimsy threads gave way.

“Damn it!” she hissed, “I really liked that pair.”

“I always like ‘em better when they’re on the floor,” he purred.

She would have laughed at his completely unapologetic quip but he chose that moment to look up at her, locking their eyes as he pressed his mouth to her bare slit, his tongue parting the moist pink flesh to seek out her clit.

A very cat-like cry escaped Marinette and the satisfaction that lit Chat’s glowing gaze caused her stomach to drop in the most pleasant way. Like flipping a switch, his grip tightened and he sealed his mouth against her as his tongue began to move furiously, alternating between stiff circles and broad laps. He was a cat on a mission and all she could do was spread her legs as wide as possible as her entire body became a single pulsing heartbeat with elusive tendrils of pleasure shooting through her core.

“Ahhh fuck, fuck, fuck,” she panted, clawing at her own legs. Fighting the urge to close her eyes as the tension coiling in her belly came closer and closer to exploding.

And then he purred.

The vibration, low and deep, traveled along his tongue and right to the raw bundle of nerves he was mercilessly licking. Biting her lip, Marinette whimpered but it was too much and she couldn’t fight her orgasm any longer. Her eyes slid closed as the first tremor racked her petite frame, a soft cry wrangled from her heaving chest. Her back arched, her head falling to the side as the pleasure crashed over her like a vengeful wave intent on annihilating her very soul and leaving nothing behind.

Apparently neither was Chat since he kept lapping at her lazily, licking and kissing her everywhere but the extremely sensitive spot he’d just ravished. It was a long moment before she could catch her breath enough to stutter shakily, “P-please stop… I c-can’t go a-anymore.”

With a final chaste kiss to her puffy lips, he adjusted her feet back onto the floor and stood back up giving her a playful pout. “But Princess, I’m not done with you yet.” To emphasize his point he hooked his hands under her knees guiding her to wrap her legs around his waist so she could feel his very obvious arousal with a teasing thrust.

Marinette still couldn’t reach anything but his belt so she yanked it sharply causing his hips to grind into hers again and he groaned. Smirking, she nudged the gold bell at his throat with her nose. “There’s not a whole hell of a lot you can do in that cat suit. Maybe you should take it off, yeah?”

“As you wish, my Lady,” he agreed eagerly, “Plagg! Cla-”

Knock!

Knock! Knock!

“Adrien, are you in there?”

Marinette froze, the lazy afterglow of an amazing orgasm draining away in a nanosecond as her wide eyes flew to the closed door, horrified.

“Fucking hell!” Chat hissed, instantly bristling at the interruption.

Knock! Knock!

“Adrien?”

Before Marinette could even blink Chat had already slipped the top of the dress back into place and with a gentle tug to her wrists pulled her back to her feet. She swayed her legs as wobbly as jello.

“Hate to kiss and run but…”

“Adrien?” Nathalie’s voice came again through the door but this time the handle turned as the door began to open. In a blink Chat disappeared into the bathroom a few feet away, the door closing with a soft click just as Nathalie took a hesitant step into the room, flicking on the light switch on her way in.

A deer in headlights had nothing on Marinette at that moment as she stood frozen, her face flaming an alarming shade of burgundy. She could only imagine how she appeared, freshly fucked and hopelessly rumpled. Nathalie’s expression wrinkled with distaste and the younger woman wished the floor would open up and swallow her, completely mortified.

“Adrien is almost ready,” Marinette managed to mumble, motioning to the closed bathroom door.

“Of course he is,” Nathalie replied dryly, her tone taking on a note of consternation as she continued, “You would both do well to remember there are very influential guests expecting your arrival. It wouldn’t do to keep them waiting for much longer.”

Feeling very much like a chastised child, Marinette could only nod her ascent, unable to meet the older woman’s eyes.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Nathalie turned on her heel to leave, snapping over her shoulder, “And for goodness sake Marinette, change into a dress that doesn’t look as if you’ve slept in it.”

Marinette flinched as the door slammed closed and didn’t sag in relief until the clicking of Nathalie’s pumps faded into the distance. From under the bathroom door came a burst of bright green light followed by Adrien’s handsome face peeking hesitantly around the door.

“Is she gone?”

Marinette didn’t answer with words, instead she grabbed the first throw pillow she could reach and lobbed it at Adrien’s head with freakish accuracy.

“I’m going to kill you!” she screeched, blindly grasping another pillow and launching it at her fiancé’s laughing face. “Seriously Adrien, that was… Oh my god… How am I going to face Nathalie again? And your father’s dress… I can’t wear it now and she’s going to tell him why… Ugh! Will you shut up! This is not funny!”

“This is paw-sitively hilarious,” he cackled, his face flushed from more than just laughter. Stepping from around the door Marinette felt the usual butterflies erupt in her stomach as he sauntered forward with Chat’s trademark swagger, wearing a crisp black suit that looked as if he’d just finished posing for a shoot. The only evidence of their transgression was his mussed hair, a wild golden halo around his painfully exquisite features.

“Don’t you dare touch me,” she warned, “I mean it Adrien, we have to make it downstairs and I have to change dresses now thanks to you.”

Despite the heat in her tone she melted into him when he grasped her hands and pulled her closer. Raising both hands to his lips he kissed them gallantly. “You’re not really mad at me, are you?”

“No,” she sighed, “but that was risky. What if she’d seen…”

There was no need to elaborate. The fallout of would have been obliterating.

“I didn’t think of that,” he admitted, contrite. “I’m sorry, I should have. Go change. I’ll wait for you by the staircase.”

A repentant Adrien was much like a kicked kitten and Marinette may as well have turned into a puddle right at his feet. “We’ll continue this later, Kitty,” she promised. Giving him a quick peck on the lips, she reluctantly retreated from his room and back to her own guest suite posthaste. She had barely closed the door behind her when Tikki’s gasp of dismay echoed in the stifling quiet.

“Marinette! What happened?”

“Stupid Chat Noir happened,” Marinette muttered, “I’m sure Plagg will tell you all about it.”

The little red kwami laughed, her large eyes sparkling with merriment. “And now you get to wear the dress you designed. Something tells me Chat Noir is far more clever than you give him credit for.”

Marinette pondered Tikki’s words as she changed into the dress she meticulously designed and touched up her make-up, eyeing her appearance critically in the vanity mirror. The sea green dress fit like a glove, was blessedly free of wrinkles and boosted her confidence nearly as much as Ladybug’s miraculous armor. She was proud of this piece; it was easily her best design yet. And when she finally met Adrien by the staircase she was inclined to agree that Tikki might just be right, if her fiancé’s triumphant expression was anything to go by.

“Shall we, my Lady?” With a queenly nod and her head held high, Marinette was the image of poised grace as accepted Adrien’s offered arm and allowed him escorted her down the grand staircase to greet their guests. But her practiced smile quite nearly faltered and threatened to erupt into a blushing giggle when he leaned in to whisper against her ear, “I’ve seen many beautiful things in my life but you, Bugaboo, never fail to take my breath away. You’re going to blow them away with this design. I’m so proud of you.”

Marinette bided her time as they made rounds politely chit-chating with acquaintances and colleagues, all the while at Adrien’s side surreptitiously watching him beam every time she was given a new compliment on her dress. She didn’t even bat an eye when Gabriel joined them giving her an unnervingly calculating glare over the rim of his champagne flute. Adrien’s hand tightened at her waist, a silent reminder of his support, but she was in the zone and quite ready to stand by her choice of attire, even if it had been an artfully coerced decision.

“This is your newest creation?” It wasn’t a question.

“It is. I plan to feature this in the summer line up.”

“Green is an interesting choice.” Gabriel cast a quick glance at his son, the barest hint of a smile tilting the right corner of his mouth. “I suggest apricot or lavender as alternate colors.” Not waiting for a response, Gabriel turned and moved on to converse with another guest and Marinette couldn’t stifle the giddy laugh that escaped her. It was an approval, albeit not a warm one but she hadn’t exactly expected gushing compliments from her austere father-in-law to be.

“Well… that went rather well,” Adrien breathed softly for only Marinette to hear. 

“As if you planned the whole thing,” she challenged, silently daring him to deny it.

Adrien blinked innocently. “I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re having trouble keeping a straight face, my love. Seriously, what was that about earlier?”

The hand at her waist snaked around her middle to pull her closer. “I haven’t seen you in almost a week. Do you really need to ask?”

“Yes,” she insisted, unmoved.

“Alright, fine,” Adrien placated, “My father has managed me my entire life. You’ve always given me the courage to stand my ground but every inch I’ve won with him has been an uphill battle. And he’s going to manage you if you let him and the very idea infuriates me. I don’t want that for you.”

“So you’ll manage me instead? Because that’s essentially what you did,” Marinette pointed out exasperatedly but without the icy edge that would lace her tone if she were truly angry. And she knew her partner got the message when he winced, his gaze dropping to her chin.

“That wasn’t my intention, I swear. I just figured I’d take the blame.” When she looked confused he explained, “I knew you would follow Father’s orders for the sake of professionalism despite this being your chance to impress the best in the business with a design that was entirely yours. Now Father will be cross with me for what happened and I’m going to get the lecture about proper conduct, punctuality and keeping it in my pants, not you. And you’re one step closer to creating a solo line without the influence Gabriel Industries.”

Marinette’s annoyance fled in a heartbeat as she finally understood the larger picture that Adrien had seen. And as always he was taking the hits so that she could do her thing and shine. “You know that you don’t have to be my fall guy all the time, right?” she asked, because sometimes she wondered if he realized that after all these years there was nothing he had to prove. She would love him for the rest of her life no matter what. Cupping his cheek, she stroked her thumb over his cheekbone, her voice filled with affection and her eyes reflecting everything she felt. “You could have asked me to wear this dress and I would have, your father’s opinion be damned.”

Dropping a quick peck on her nose that caused her to blush prettily, he grinned. “But then I wouldn’t have to distract you so that you’ll let me take care of you and where’s the fun in that?”

“Indeed,” she replied dryly, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Anything you want,” he winked saucily.

Marinette smirked. The silly kitty had just given her an open invitation. She leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek, innocent enough to the eyes of their guests, but the sultry timbre of her voice was anything but as whispered, “Oh I will, and when I do I’m going to make sure we have all night.”

Marinette felt quite satisfied with herself when it was Adrien’s turn to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N - I should feel ashamed for writing smutt with theses adorable character but I don’t. Not at all. So as of now this is a one shot but if enough people show interest I was thinking of maybe doing a scene with each point of the love square. Let me know if y’all want more smutt… or should I even ask? Also I have an idea to write a prequel of sorts explaining how Marinette ended up dating Chat Noir for seven years. Let me know if you guys want to read that as well. 
> 
> I kinda feel bad that Nathalie interrupted… but silly kitty should have known he wasn’t gonna get lucky. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
